


Atelophobia fixation

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Atelophobia Fixation, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miedo a la imperfección. Riddle está seguro de que no tiene ninguna. Sólo busca la perfección en todo lo que hace. Sí, así es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atelophobia fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atelophobia Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67872) by Nillen. 



> Traducción autorizada del fanfic **Atelophobia Fixation** de Nillen.

Una mano se extendió y golpeó el botón de apagado en la parte superior de un reloj despertador cuando dicha alarma comenzó. Un gemido le siguió mientras el ocupante de una cama grande, situada al interior de una habitación oscura –porque las ventanas y las cortinas estaban cerradas– luchaba por despertar.

Más tarde, un hombre se levantaba de la cama. Se arrastró hasta el baño y comenzó a asearse.

Se cepilló los dientes, se afeitó la poca barba crecida y se lavó la cara.

Fue a la cocina y encendió la cafetera. A la espera del café, volvió al baño para tomar una ducha. Una vez terminó, se puso unos pantalones negros, sin camisa y procedió a tomar su periódico.

Abrió la puerta, tomó un rollo de periódico que el chico de los periódicos entregaba a su puerta cada mañana y regresó a la cocina a consumir una taza de expreso.

Leyó los periódicos, criticó algunos artículos estúpidos y gruñó sobre algunos errores gramaticales.

Después de que terminó con los periódicos, devoró una segunda taza de café. Revisó sus emails y las eventuales actualizaciones sobre temas médicos antes de tomar su tercera taza de café. Luego volvió a entrar en su habitación para estar listo para el trabajo.

Se puso una camisa plana gris con corbata de seda negra, volvió a comprobar los documentos que dejó en su mesa de trabajo antes de colocarlos en el interior de su maletín y sacó su bata blanca inmaculada.

Se miró en el espejo una vez terminado y para los toques finales, roció un poco de perfume en su cuerpo y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Había dejado ordenada su habitación y las cortinas estaban corridas ahora, revelando el sol de la mañana.

Sonriendo a su elegancia y hermosura, tomó su abrigo, la cartera, las llaves del auto, de la casa, algunos archivos importantes y su computadora portátil antes de salir de la habitación. Volvió a la cocina de nuevo, tomó otras dos tazas de expreso amargo y salió de su casa.

El doctor Tom Marvolo Riddle estaba listo para enfrentarse a su día.

.

—¡Tom!— un hombre alto de cabello negro se detuvo en seco cuando fue llamado por su nombre. Sus ojos rojos naturales se irritaron con irritación antes de girarse para mirar a la persona que se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, que no era otro sino Albus Dumbledore, presidente y fundador de su lugar de trabajo.

—Sí, ¿profesor Dumbledore?— apretó los dientes, haciendo todo lo posible para controlar la irritación que sentía mientras el anciano de ojos grandes se acercó a él. El hombre le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y gruñó interiormente.

—Hoy, ¡el doctor transferido de Londres comienza su primer día aquí! Espero que lo trates bien, Tom— dijo con una sonrisa y de alguna manera, Tom sintió que algo no estaba bien.

¿Doctor transferido?

¿Qué maldito doctor?

Y al parecer Tom había hablado alto en su mente cuando Albus volvió a hablar de repente.

—¿No sabes que lo hemos asignado a tu equipo? Dios mío, debes habértelo perdido en la última reunión que tuvimos, ya que fuiste enviado para asistir a la convención médica en Australia— Albus dijo, con una expresión llena de simpatía. Pero ton no le creía, era demasiado astuto a veces.

—Estoy seguro de que el doctor sabe el camino a mi oficina— Tom dijo medio de corazón y trató de evitar ser envuelto en una larga conversación, pero Albus parecía tener algo más en su mente.

—¿Has desayunado?

_—Me pregunto si mi habilidad para interrumpir gente podrá aplicarse en este viejo._

Tom se salvó de alguna manera, cuando un segundo después, su localizador sonó, indicando que el paciente acababa de recibir un ataque de pánico. Se dio la vuelta para asistir rápidamente a su destino sin decirle nada a su jefe. En su camino, Tom pensó con una sonrisa, que si un hombre teniendo un ataque de pánico podía salvarlo de Albus, prefería tenerlo impuesto sobre él en su lugar.

.

Tom dio un sorbo a su café negro al escuchar a su equipo discutir entre ellos sobre el nuevo paciente. Parecía que Malfoy había conseguido su punto de vista cuando Granger, Zabini y Longbottom fallaron en refutar su teoría. Tom dejó el café y reprodujo la conversación, parecía que Malfoy realmente tenía su punto de vista y sólo redujo la cantidad de tensión y molestia que sentía.

Granger parecía muy ofendida de que a Tom realmente no le importara apoyarla y que Malfoy la superara con más de un paciente en particular que seguía teniendo sangre fluyendo por la nariz, no importaba cuántas veces lo había comprobado Tom –como el escaneo, exámenes,  _picándolo_ , sí, Tom lo hizo, no le importó en realidad cuando el hombre gritó al hacerlo.

—Si aún quieres creer que es un adicto a las drogas, haz la prueba, Granger— Tom dijo sin mirarla siquiera, sin dejar de hojear los periódicos del día.

_—Uhm, un hombre accidentalmente cortó su pene. 'Accidentalmente' es demasiado irónico… no, debieron usar 'irónicamente' en su lugar._

—Yo… lo comprobé… su sangre está limpia de cocaína o cualquier otra droga— Longbottom replicó en su lugar y Zabini resopló cuando Granger pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Pero las causas más comunes no son-

—Lo escanearé para cáncer.

—No tiene los síntomas, Malfoy. No pierdas el tiempo en eso— Granger espetó a Malfoy y Tom observó discretamente cómo Longbottom trató de escabullirse de la discusión. Tan  _Longbottom_.

—No lo sabremos hasta que le realicemos la prueba, debemos darle una oportunidad— Zabini se encogió de hombros mientras dijo eso. Tratar de elegir un lado sin hacerse enemigo del otro, típico de Zabini, Tom reflexionó.

—¿Hipertensión?— Longbottom intentó de nuevo, casi vacilante. Los tres pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la obvia sugerencia. Fue entonces que Tom decidió que estaba harto de sus argumentos.

—Granger, haz pruebas de sangre y orina  _de nuevo_  por cualquier rastro de drogas o presión arterial alta. Malfoy, busca cualquier tumor o cáncer. Zabini y Longbottom, vayan a su casa, podemos encontrar datos sobre él, tal vez traumas del pasado o tal vez, las causas de la infección.

Longbottom estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Tom le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Y Longbottom, confío en ti para tratar de evitar la muerte del paciente como la última vez con tu estupidez. Es muy claro que la suerte juega un papel más importante en tu vida en comparación con tus habilidades y tu cerebro. Váyanse.

Algunos murmullos y gruñidos se escucharon mientras iban de salida y Tom los ignoró. Si aún no podían determinar la causa, entonces actuaría. Sus células cerebrales necesitaban trabajar todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando su equipo estaba a punto de salir, la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre mirándolos. Un hombre de ojos verde bosque detrás de unas gafas de nerd, su cabello lucía como si nunca hubiese visto un cepillo, la piel blanca enfermizamente pálida, la corbata torcida y su atuendo cubierto por una bata blanca inmaculada.

Todo el mundo lo observó fijamente, incluyendo a Tom que estaba a punto de volver a llenar su taza de café.

El silencio entonces, pareció arrastrarse por un minuto demasiado largo y estaba a punto de convertirse en incómodo cuando les dio una sonrisa extraña.

—Hm, ¡hola! Soy Harry Potter… me trasladaron y me dijeron que estaría ubicado en este equipo.

Más silencio incómodo.

Parpadeando, Tom trató de dejar que esas palabras se hundieran. Estaba pensando en un doctor más maduro con una apariencia pulcra y un  _cerebro_.

Y entonces, Tom se dio cuenta de algo.

Otro idiota se añadía ahora en su equipo.

.

—Es un demonio, te lo digo compañero, ES MALVADO.

—Le encanta interrumpir gente y la mayoría de las veces, no escucha ordenes. Para él, no hay límite a su poder.

—Ellos lo llaman Voldemort.  _El Vuelo de la Muerte_.

—Tortura a su equipo cuando no puede encontrar una solución para el diagnóstico ¡y hay rumores de que sólo han tenido cinco horas de sueño en tres días!

—Ron… Tom es realmente un buen doctor— dijo Harry, sus ojos crispaban mientras observaba al doctor pelirrojo sentado frente a él. Ron hizo un gesto dramático al poner una mano en el pecho y exclamar en voz alta.

—¡No digas su nombre! ¡Él odia cuando la gente lo llama así! ¡Nadie ha sobrevivido a su ira cuando lo llaman así!— el pelirrojo se preocupó por él y el doctor de cabello negro puso los ojos en blanco. Cedric se rió en su taza de té, sentado junto a Ron en su mesa. La cafetería estaba tranquila y menos concurrida a las tres de la mañana y por el momento, los tres médicos estaban en un breve descanso.

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu primera tarea asignada por él?— Cedric preguntó con genuino interés. El rubio era médico del departamento de pediatría, mientras Ron era un patólogo. Harry se rascó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Bueno… me dijo que simplemente me sentara y luciera lindo— no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar a pesar de que la visión de los entrecerrados ojos rojos de Tom y su sarcasmo era demasiado evidente para ser ignorados. Cedric levantó una ceja mientras Ron se veía sorprendido.

—¿Él  _qué_? ¿Él te acosa sexualmente-?

—¡No!— exclamó Harry por la acusación repentina y negó con la cabeza rápidamente —¡Me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda, por ahora, porque las cosas ya estaban bajo control cuando llegué!

El rubio se rió por la afirmación haciendo que Harry se enfadara.

—Creo que él pensó que no eres capaz de hacer otra cosa. El doctor Riddle es un prodigio. Se graduó de la escuela de medicina cuando tenía dieciocho años y ha estado involucrado en muchos casos, nunca falla, ni siquiera una vez. Cuando estuvo de acuerdo en formar un equipo, eligió a los miembros por su propia cuenta y los cuatro miembros, a excepción de ti, son los mejores en sus respectivos departamentos. Él busca la perfección, Harry, y definitivamente no perdona las debilidades— Cedric explicó casi mundanamente y Harry tenía esa mirada perdida en su cara que hizo que Cedric y Ron lo compadeciera. Sin embargo, Harry pareció encontrar una nueva fuerza de voluntad un segundo después.

—¡Puedo hacer las cosas mejor que él! ¡Me llamo Harry Potter por una razón!— exclamó Harry, sus ojos verdes inusitadamente quemándose en rojo. Cedric se estremeció ante la intensidad y Ron observó estupefacto.

—Harry, estás loco, compañero. Tu experiencia es sólo de dos años de práctica, en comparación con él— Ron frunció el ceño.

—Pero eso no significa que él puede ordenar y controlarlos a todos como si le pertenecieran— Harry murmuró de nuevo, mirando hacia debajo de nuevo, cuando cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Ron. El doctor rubio no pudo evitar palmear el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Así que sigues con lo dicho?— Cedric preguntó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara un poco y moviera la cabeza.

—No, quiero seguir a la doctora Granger, ella es una mujer agradable.

De pronto, su amigo pelirrojo suspiró soñador y Harry se giró hacia él con una mirada inquisitiva. Cedric decidió responder por él cuando Ron lucía como si estuviera en algún lejano y hermoso lugar.

—A él le gusta— explicó. Harry sonrió y sintió con la cabeza, riendo suavemente —Entonces, Ron tiene mi aprobación. Ella es definitivamente una buena chica para casarse.

Ron parpadeó y se ruborizó al escuchar sus palabras. Cedric observó a Harry por un segundo y estuvo a punto de comenzar un tema nuevo cuando el localizador de Harry sonó. Harry rápidamente se puso de pie y leyó el dispositivo. Sin embargo, el mensaje casi volvió su rostro en llamas.

" _Potter. TARDE. Tu trasero. Sala de Operaciones 132C. AHORA."_

—Maldita sea, estoy muerto.

.

—No hay células cancerígenas, sin presión arterial alta, no hay infecciones. Nada— Granger explicaba cuando se sentaron juntos en la pequeña sala de reuniones. Malfoy apoyó la barbilla con la mano y el ceño fruncido mientras su cerebro trabajaba en una solución. Zabini volvió a inspeccionar los rayos X que Longbottom colocó en la mesa mientras éste escribía cosas en su cuaderno de notas. Tom estaba sorbiendo su café y observó a Harry mientras discutían.

—El sangrado es excesivo a través de sus oídos, nariz y boca una vez cada mes o dos… hm…— Zabini murmuró suavemente y Harry inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—Hay un historial clínico sobre ella. Ha pasado por una operación antes; una parte de su estómago fue retirado debido a un cáncer— Longbottom añadió más y Tom dio un sorbo a su café otra vez. Harry tembló esta vez.

—¿La operación falló?— Granger parpadeó hacia él, pero Longbottom sacudió la cabeza.

—No, fue bien.

—¿Aún tiene su ciclo menstrual?— preguntó Harry y de repente, los cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él. Tragó saliva antes de girar para mirar a Tom, quien estaba observando –no notoriamente– como si odiara a Harry por romper el drama.

—Sí ella lo sigue teniendo, existe la posibilidad de que la operación anterior haya dejado algo en su sangre. Quizás hay errores en la sutura, porque si no, podría haber bloqueado el vaso que funciona para suministrar sangre a su útero. El sangrado puede ser bloqueado y esto causa una anormalidad-

—Es imposible, Potter, por la cantidad de sangre— Malfoy siseó, pero Harry lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Debes saber que las mujeres tienen diferentes ciclos menstruales. Hay mujeres que tienen la menstruación durante sólo tres días y hay mujeres que la tienen hasta más de doce días. También hay diferencias en la cantidad misma. ¿Lo tienes,  _Malfoy_?— apretó los dientes hacia él, sus verdes ojos estrechándose en molestia.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Granger lo estaba mirando como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza, hablando de mujeres como si fuera una. Longbottom también lo miró como si fuera un dios y Zabini sólo levantó una ceja. El deslumbramiento de Malfoy quemó agujeros en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero la reacción de Tom fue lo que más esperaba.

—Longbottom, escanéala  _de nuevo_. Zabini, ve y garantiza una sala de operaciones, podríamos necesitarla de nuevo si la  _suposición_  de Potter es verdadera. Malfoy y Granger, síganme a la oficina de Minerva para su consentimiento. Listos para respaldarme en caso de que se niegue a darme su consentimiento o los despediré, trabajadores sin cerebro— Tom gruñó antes de que bebiera todo su café. Harry esperaba que se fuera sin mencionarlo en absoluto, pero demostró que estaba equivocado cuando Tom se acercó a su lugar.

Tom bajó la mirada hacia él, que seguía sentado y lentamente, una sonrisa cruel apareció en su hermoso rostro.

—Potter, controla tus hormonas femeninas. Tu cara bonita no te ayudará si fallas.

Con eso, salió de la habitación con su bata blanca prístina balanceando elegantemente –seguido de sus patitos, los otros médicos– y Harry lo observó con la boca abierta. Después de unos minutos, Harry finalmente encontró su voz de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes ardían y cerró las manos en puños mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

—Está bien, esto es todo, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Esto significa  _ESPARTA_.

**Author's Note:**

> El fanfic original es un oneshot; la autora dice que puede que algún día retome la idea pero no es seguro.


End file.
